The Good Luck Charm
by Rogue11
Summary: Ghost Detective story. A chance remark reveals a surprising connection between Alexander and some of Wufei's ancestors
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

**Happy Chinese New Year! 新年快樂**

**May Happiness, Prosperity and Good Health Come Galloping**  
><strong>in Abundance this Year of the Horse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Luck Charm<br>**  
>Prologue<p>

"I already told you, I'm not coming home this year, so will you stop calling me? This is really getting annoying, you know!"

Wufei was sitting on the couch in Treize and Milliardo's living room while talking on his cell phone. He and Duo had stopped at their friend's house after school as they frequently did.

The young man huffed at the person on the other end of the conversation, said something in Chinese that didn't sounds too friendly and hung up.

"I seriously hope that wasn't your mother you just hung up on." Milliardo walked into the room with some coke cans, handing them to his friends as he passed them.

"My cousin," Wufei explained with another snort. "Trying to convince me to go home for Chinese New Year. And I wasn't the one who hung up."

"Remind me, why is it you are not going, anyway?" The older youth slipped into the favorite chair, pulled up his legs and crossed them beneath his body; a impressive task to achieve considering how long his legs actually were.

"Because." Wufei grumbled.

"Ah! Well that explains everything. But seriously… I don't claim to be an expert, but from what I understand Chinese people traditionally spend New Year with their families, don't they?"

"Yeah," the younger man confirmed, a little less grumpy. "But a six hour flight there and back again makes it a long trip just to spend a day or so at home."

"But this year Chinese New Year falls on a Thursday*," Duo pointed out. "You don't have classes on Friday anyway. Skip a couple days, head over on Wednesday or so and come back Sunday night. That gives you half a long week with your family. Or is it just that you are trying to avoid your cousin?" the young man added with a grin, and then directed at Milliardo: "The last time they have seen each other was during our trip to China. She challenged Wufei to a Kung Fu skirmish … and won!"

"She?" Milliardo echoed, his grin mirroring Duo's. "You got your butt kicked by a girl?"

"Who got his butt kicked by a girl?" Treize's voice came from the hall where he was taking off his shoes. He had stopped by the dry cleaner on his way home, and was holding up a freshly cleaned suit and several shirts, trying to protect them from Cabal who was rushing in to greet the professor.

"Wufei did. By his cousin nonetheless," Milliardo explained.

Treize raised one eyebrow as he stepped into the living room, looking at the young Chinese man. "You did?"

" I don't see what the big deal is. Mei-Lin has trained Kung Fu for as long as I have. Besides, She won one fight out of three," Wufei huffed. "And only…" he glared at Duo," because this guy distracted me."

"Yeah, yeah, blame it on the little one," his friend smirked.

The professor laughed. "She really must have gotten you good, if it still bothers you that much."

"That's not it. What bothers me is that she always had to do everything I did. When I had an ice-cream cone; she would stomp her little feet and pout until my mom made me share it with her. When I climbed a tree; she had to climb an even higher one. And when I joined the Kung Fu school; she talked her parents into letting her sign up as well. Like a spoiled little princess, she would get everything and anything she always wanted."

"Now you have made me curious. Got a picture of the little 'warrior princess'?" Treize asked.

"He does." Duo snatched his friend's phone from the table before he could be stopped. "A photo of the three of us together in front of the Forbidden City." He turned the device on and quickly flipped through the thumbnails in the picture gallery until he found the photo in question. He handed the phone off to Milliardo who nodded before passing it on to his fiancé.

"Nice picture," the older man commented.

The photo showed a girl in her late teens wearing jeans and a T-shirt, her hair pulled together in braids. She had slipped her arms into Wufei's and Duo's who were standing right and left of her, and was smiling sweetly for the camera.

"She is cute."

Treize was about to hand the phone back to its owner when it was suddenly snatched from his hand and hovered in mid air for a few moments. Abruptly the ghost turned and dashed, phone still in hand, up the stairs as though something big and ugly was chasing him.

"Alexander?!"

The four men exchanged surprised looks.

"He is not going to break it?" Wufei asked carefully, remembering that electronic devices and ghosts didn't mix too well. "I just got that phone."

"He has gotten better about it," Milliardo replied reassuringly. "I think he's figured out that electronics don't fry as long as he doesn't get too excited around them. But that doesn't explain…"

Treize nodded, called out as he stepped out of the room and walked toward the stairs: "Alexander?"

He took an involuntary step backwards as something cool brushed past him. Alexander was back as suddenly as he had left, heading toward Wufei like a chilly whirlwind. The young man had to react fast, but managed to catch his phone when it was dropped into his hands, along with something like a charm or amulet dangling from a band of red silk.

Wufei frowned as he studied the object. A combination of four mystic knots made of red and gold silk encircled a round jade medallion of deep imperial-green color. The medallion was hand-carved on both sides. Wufei's frown only deepened as he recognized the symbols beneath the dragon figure on one side.

"Where…" He looked up to where he assumed the ghost was. "How did you get this?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's note: I felt that so far Wufei has been a bit neglected in the Ghost Detective universe. Only fair that he finally gets his own story.

* The Ghost Detective series is set about a decade in the past, starting with The Portrait in Fall of 2002, Good Luck Charm in set in 2004 which explains Chinese New Year falling onto a Thursday


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

_Italian_ = flashback or thought

**Bold **= emphasis

Text between \\ \\ = spoken in Chinese

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Luck Charm<br>**  
>Chapter 1<p>

"How did you get this?"

"What is it?" Treize wanted to know.

"A Feng Shui charm of good luck and protection," Wufei explained as he handed the object to the professor. "The two Fu Dogs, or Imperial Lions on one side are strong symbols of protection, the dragon on the opposite side of the coin holds strong yang energy, the pearl he is clutching in his claws stands for wealth and power. Each of mystic knots surrounding the coin is made up of six infinity signs. They symbolize a happy life full of fortune."

Treize turned the charm in his hand, studying it carefully. The jade used for the coin in the center was of deep emerald green color, and nearly flawlessly translucent.

"This doesn't look like it was made as a cheap tourist trinket," he observed as he returned the amulet.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Wufei concurred. "Below the dragon I can read the symbols of the Long clan. That can only mean this charm was either created by or made for one of my ancestors. And I don't think it would have been passed on to anyone outside the family. So how would it have gotten here? Alexander?!"

Suddenly a ghostly hand tugged at the phone he was still holding. Surprised and a little startled Wufei released the device from his hand. It moved slightly before it was turned on. The photograph of him, Duo and Mei-Lin outside the Forbidden City was still on the screen as the phone was held up to Wufei's face.

The young man shook his head.

"I don't…think…I understand. Are you saying you got the charm at The Imperial Palace?"

"Maybe it was a present?" Milliardo suggested, remembering Alexander's lion head walking cane and the story how he had received it as a gift of gratitude from some Indian Nobleman.

Treize nodded. "We do know, after all, that he was at one point in China. The Port of Tianjin is only about a hundred miles from Beijing. If his ship stopped there it is quite possible that he visited that city and saw the Imperial Palace."

It made sense, except…

"Alexander had seen pictures of Beijing before. Remember we brought hundreds of them over after our trip last summer?" Wufei pointed out. "And he never reacted like this. So what all of a sudden caused him to show me this charm, he obviously had in his possession for a very long time? Where is Quatre when you need him?"

"Maybe it isn't the location that triggered his reaction…" Duo mused, "but the people in the photo?"

_The people…? _Wufei's brows knitted. _But he has known me and Duo for a long time now and the only other person in the picture… Impossible, what connection can there be between Alexander and my cousin? Mei-Lin has never even visited me…_

Suddenly the young man was overcome by a odd sensation. He gasped in a mixture of surprise and shock as a strange scene flashed past his mind.

::: Start Flashback :::

_"Alexander, please wait."_

_Wufei turned to find himself facing a young woman, perhaps in her early 20s, who bore a remarkable resemblance to his cousin Mei-Lin. Aside of course from the traditional, yet elegant Chinese outfit she was wearing, and the fact that she looked far more lady-like than, in his opinion, Mei-Lin ever could._

_"Lady, Mei-Lin?!"_

_"Please take this. May it protect you and bring you good fortune on your journal home." She spoke English fluently, but with a heavy accent._

_He… no Alexander, looked at the object she was holding between her slender fingers. It was the very same amulet he was holding in his hands this very moment. _

_"No, I absolutely couldn't," he found himself say."It is too precious a gift for me to accept. Besides, it is meant to bring __**you **__good fortune, not __**me.**__"_

_She laughed quietly. It was a gentle sound, like the soft ringing of bells. "I am married to a most wonderful man who I love dearly, and who I believe feels the same about me. And…" she lowered her eyelashes briefly, as her hand went almost involuntarily to her belly. "I am carrying his child. How much more good fortune can I possibly need? Please…" Her expression changed as he looked up again, her eyes filling with concern. "take it, if only for my sake."_

_"Very well. I shall accept your kind offering…but not as a gift." he added with a smile. "Consider this a loan of sorts. I promise that someday, hopefully not too far in the future, I shall visit China again and return this to you and your family…"_

_"Alexander!" Someone; a male with an Chinese accent in his voice, urged. "We need to leave now!" _

_Clutching the charm in his hand he gave her one last smile and a slight bow."Until we meet again, Lady Mei-Lin. Farewell."_

_" Farewell and stay safe." She called after him as he already turned to leave._

::: End Flashback :::

"Wufei?! Wufei, are you alright?" Treize Khushrenada's voice brought the young man back to his senses. The professor was standing at his side. "Are you alright?" he repeated. "For a moment it looked like you were about to faint."

Wufei shook his head, slowly, still too amazed to even put his feelings into words.

"I think," he finally spoke. "I think I understand how Milliardo, Quatre and Heero felt when Alexander or Odin Lowe sent them visions. I think I just had one myself."

His friends stared at him questions in their eyes.

"Oh?" Treize asked. "What happened?"

###

"That's simply amazing!" Treize exclaimed after Wufei had finished telling his friends about his experience. "To think that Alexander, in his own lifetime, went half way around the world where he met with at least one of your ancestors. And now, 100+ years later our families are connected once again. That, I dare say, would fully support that theory of yours after which spirits that are reborn surround themselves with spirits they have known from another life, wouldn't it?"

"I guess." The younger man frowned thoughtfully. "However, we can't even be completely sure yet that woman I saw in my …umm vision was truly one of my ancestors. I'm ashamed to admit it but I don't know much about my family past my grandparent's generation. After visiting China last year I got a bit interested in digging in my family history, but I haven't gotten very far yet."

"Yes, but didn't you say that the charm must have been made by someone in your family or for someone in it?" Milliardo pointed out. "So, I guess we can assume that woman, Mei-Lin was one of your ancestors. How else would she have gotten possession of it?"

"And…" Duo threw in. "It isn't uncommon for children to be named after a family member, right? Take Treize ALEXANDER Khushrenada. So maybe that's how your cousin Mei-Lin got her name."

"Hmm…"Wufei's frown deepened. "Do we know when Alexander traveled to China? Did he make more than one trip? That might help narrow things down to the right generation at least."

"Well," Treize wrapped one long leg over the other, his face thoughtful. "We know that he promised to return the charm on his next journey to China. Yet he never did. I don't think such a promise would be something he took lightly, so there has to be a reason for not keeping it. That reason, could quite possible be his untimely death."

The younger man nodded. It made sense. "So we can assume that the scene in my vision happened around the turn of the century, which would fit in with the clothing Mei-Lin was wearing. But there is something else..."

"Oh?!" Treize asked curiously, while the others just looked at him.

"The man whose voice I heard in my vision, and I'm sure he was Chinese, too… He said that they had to leave. But it didn't sound like a simple reminder 'We need to **leave** now' but more like a warning 'We have to leave **NOW**' because something bad could happen if they didn't. For some reason that struck me as important."

"So, Mei-Lin gives him a charm for protection, and that man we don't know yet, urges Alexander that he had to leave now. Sounds to me," Milliardo concluded. "As though he might have been in some kind of danger."

"Maybe," Duo offered. "he got it on with the wrong woman, got himself into hot water with the husband…if you get my drift."

The words had barely left his mouth when something heavy crushed down on the young man's scull.

"Ouch!" Duo growled, picking up the book Alexander had thrown at him. "I was just making suggestions, alright?"

"World History?" Milliardo mused, crooking his head to read the title on the spine. "You didn't just grab that one by accident, did you?"

"No," his fiancé shook his head. "I don't think he did. In fact, I'm quite sure, he is very much enjoying this little mystery he has presented us with. After all, mysteries is what he lives for."

"Isn't that an oxymoron, considering that he is dead?" Duo asked, still rubbing the back of his head..

"Either way, shall we do our best to solve the mystery?"

"You are the history expert around here," Milliardo looked at the professor. "So, tell us, what happened around the end of the 18th - beginning of the 19th century that cause Alexander to leave China rather suddenly and prevented him from returning until he died?"

Treize frowned thoughtfully, then his eyes widened slightly. He looked at Wufei who looked at him, the same expression of amazement on his face as they came to the same conclusion.

"The boxer rebellion!" both men exclaimed in unison.

"The boxer rebellion?" Milliardo echoed. He was sure he had heard about it before, but unlike his fiancé, he was no history buff, and the only thing he could remember about it was that it was a conflict between Chinese and western forces.

"The boxers, a secret society trained in martial and religion like Buddhism and Taoism, rose up to rid China  
>of western influence and Christianity. More than 30 000 Christians, hundreds of missionaries and a total of<br>100 000 civilians died during the two years of conflict," Treize explained. "It would fit the time frame, and also explain why things might have been dangerous for Alexander… or any foreigner for that matter."

Wufei had grown quiet, his expression thoughtful.

The boxer rebellion was a dark, and still controversial chapter in China's history. It pinned China not only against foreign forces, but also Chinese against Chinese. Even to this day scholars argued whether the Boxers should be seen as anti-imperialistic patriots or violent xenophobes. But more importantly, the Boxers were supported by the then empress and many of her officials. It would have been a very dangerous time for anyone with pro-foreign views. His ancestors would have taken a great risk socializing with or even protecting Alexander. Mei-Lin was very young,… and pregnant. Would her husband have jeopardized the lives of his entire family, including his unborn child, for a foreigner? Wufei wondered how he might have reacted if forced to make such a decision.

_They are my family, but I really don't know anything about them, do I?_

"Wait, aren't I supposed to drive you to Barney's at 5?" Duos voice ripped the young man from his thoughts.

"Oh, right." Wufei checked the time on his cell phone. "Will you? I'm tutoring a freshman in physics," he explained directed at the other two men. "I prefer to meet in public places when it comes to female students."

"A sensible approach," Treize nodded. "Have you made any plans for afterward."

"Not really," the younger man admitted.

"Let's meet again for dinner then, I would love to talk more about this… this mystery."

"So would I," Wufei agreed.

"Great. We can order pizza or something. How long do you think you will be gone?"

"Hour and a half maybe?" the young man shrugged.

"In that case, why don't you just take my truck?" Duo suggested. "I will just wait here and later we'll drive home together."

"Alright." Wufei nodded as his friend had already pulled out his car keys, tossing them in his direction.

###

The sun was beginning to set as Wufei climbed back into Duo's truck. He had cut short his tutoring session because his mind just wasn't on it today. Checking his phone which he had turned off because he didn't like to be disturbed while studying, the young man noticed that Milliardo had texted him. It was only a short 4 word message.

"Meet us at Quatre's."

Wufei nodded to himself. _Good idea, he thought._ If anyone was able to decipher Alexander's hints it was Quatre; assuming, of course that the ghost was willing and able to give them any more clues.

Quatre had been absent from school for the past two days. He had tripped and twisted his ankle in the parking lot on Monday, bad enough that the doctor Trowa had dragged his friend to, suggested for him to stay off his feet until the end of the week at least.

Just as he was about to slip his phone back into his pocket the device started to ring. Wufei recognized the ring tone instantly. Normally he would have just ignored it, but truth to be told he actually wanted to talk to Mei-Lin right now.

"Yes?!"

"Fei? It's me. I want to apologize. I guess you are right, It's not my place to tell you when to come home."

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

"Then you are not angry?"

Wufei snorted. "If I got angry every time you annoyed me I had no time for anything else. I figured out a long time ago that's just the way you are, you can't help it."

"Hey!" she protested.

"But anyway, I'm glad you called, I want to ask you something."

"You do?"

"Your name… do you know if it was passed down from one of your relatives?"

"Me-Lin you mean? I have no idea where that question came from, but yes. Mom told me once they named me after our great-great-grandmother. Apparently she was not only beautiful but also very worldly and intelligent. I guess they were hoping that would rub off." Mei-Lin laughed.

_She also was a real lady and not a tom-boy,_ Wufei almost said, but bit his tongue. _Our great-great-grandmother, yes that could be possible. She would have lived around that time…I think._

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Not much. Her husband I think was the first Long who left China. As the eldest son he was destined to take over his father's business and was sent overseas to study. America or England, I don't know. He married before he left and took his wife with him rather than have her stay behind in China and wait for him."

_That makes absolute sense, and explains why she spoke English. I was wondering about that. This probably means the male voice I've heard in my vision was that of my great-great-grandfather._

"What's with the sudden interest in family history, Fei?"

"Just some thoughts that crossed my mind," he replied evasively. "Nothing important."

"Well, I've got to go. Stuff to do. We are good, aren't we?"

"Yes we are good." he sighed.

"Good. So , we are still getting married, right?"

"Mei-Lin!" he shouted with a scowl.

She laughed as she hung up.

With an annoyed huff Wufei slipped the phone back into his pocket. _She is never going to let me forget that one, is she?_

He still remembered that day; he was about 7 years old. Mei-Lin, 5 or almost 6 at the time, had come over to play at his house. No sooner had her mother left after dropping her off that she locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out until he promised to marry her when they grew up.

_She can be such a pain sometimes._

With a snort he started the truck and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's note:


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

* * *

><p><em>Italian = flashback or thought<em>

**Bold= emphasis**

Text between \\ \\ = spoken in Chinese

**The Good Luck Charm  
><strong>  
>Chapter 2<p>

Wufei recognized Treize's BMW as he drove up the steep road he lived on. Driving past the car he pulled into his own driveway and parked the truck, before walking back next door. Trowa looked like he was on his way out when he opened the door before Wufei even had a chance to knock.

"Ah Wufei, perfect timing. The others are here already. I'm just about to pick up some Chinese food. Any special requests?"

"Not really," Wufei shook his head. "But what happened to pizza for dinner?"

His friend shrugged. "I guess after talking about your and Alexander's story for a while everyone felt like Chinese. Go in, I'll be back in a bit."

"Hey guys." The young man could hear his friend talking in the living room as he stopped to slip off his shoes. When he looked left through the glass door leading into the garden, he could see Cabal and Augustus chasing one another through the grass. The large white goose seemed to have adapted well to his new home.

The others, including Heero, returned his greeting, and Quatre gestured for him to come in. The blonde was lying on the couch, with a few pillows propped up behind his back, his right ankle elevated and wrapped in a bandage.

"There are drinks in the fridge," Quatre told him with a apologetic nod at his leg. "I'm afraid you will have to help yourself."

"I'm fine, thanks. I just had two large cokes." Wufei's eyes fell upon the red and gold charm with the jade center lying on the coffee table. "So, I assume you know the story behind this thing?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, and quite a story it is." Quatre nodded.

Taking the empty seat next to Heero Wufei looked at his friend and landlord. "You are here too?!"

"When Duo told, me I knew I had to come."

"Thanks."

"By the way…" Treize, who was sitting next to Milliardo on the two-seater, one arm wrapped around his fiancé, said. "I did a bit of research while you were gone and found some interesting info."

"I've some news too." Wufei replied. He told his friends about his phone call to his cousin and what he had learned from it.

"Interesting." Milliardo remarked. "I didn't realize people from China…or anywhere in Asia for that matter… could attend British universities back then."

"They were few, but it wasn't unheard of," Treize replied. "Some upper-class Chinese recognized the importance of a British education during this time when Asia was opening up toward the west. It would have been expensive of course. But from what I gather the Long clan was not without wealth and power. And with Wufei's great-great-grandfather being the firstborn son and successor to the family business no expense was spared on his education, I can imagine."

"Probably," Wufei agreed. "I guess education was always a major priority in my family. May I see that charm again?" he asked directed at nobody in particular, and then added. "By the way, is Alexander here as well?"

As though to answer his question and fulfill his request at the same time the talisman lifted from the table, hovered mid-air and slowly moved in his direction.

_I'll take that as a yes_. "Thanks."

The young man turned the charm over in his hand, studying it carefully as though he was hoping to find some kind of clue they had missed before.

"So, what have you found out, Treize?"

"I did a bit of research on the Charger, the ship Alexander served on during that time, and found out that she was indeed in China in late Spring/ Summer of 1990. She and a second naval vessel escorted a fleet of merchant ships coming from India, and arrived in Tianjin in early August."

"Your family lived near Beijing; that's not too far from Tianjin, is it?" Duo asked. He remembered visiting the village while they were in China last summer.

"About a hundred miles, give or take a few." Wufei replied.

"Say," Heero suddenly said. "Do you have any idea what kind of business the Long family owned back then?"

"Not really," Wufei admitted. "I've heard there were some merchants in my family at one point."

"Merchants." Quatre echoed. "Maybe that's the connection between them and Alexander. After all the Charger was escorting merchant ships."

"I don't think so." Wufei shook his head. "I assume they just owned a few local stores."

"But you don't know for sure."

"No I don't," the young man admitted.

Quatre was about to reply when he was suddenly overcome by the now almost familiar sensation of a vision.

_::: Begin Flash Back :::_

_"Heel Peritas! Now!" _

_With a sigh Alexander watched, as the white borzoi completely ignored his command and disappeared into the maze of narrow roads. So much for a nice, relaxing walk. But he couldn't say that he blamed the dog. They had only arrived at the port the night before, and this was his first opportunity to stretch his legs after being stuck aboard the Charger for a good two weeks. Sometimes Alexander wondered if it would be kinder to leave Peritas at home during his travels, but he knew that he couldn't bear being without the dog for so long. Somehow he imagined the Borzoi felt the same._

_Suddenly there was a bark, not the excited yipping Peritas would give when he had chased down and cornered a rat somewhere, but a deep angry bark._

_Alexander lengthened his stride, his cane tapping the cobblestone pavement as he hurried after the dog._

_"Peritas!"_

_Rounding the corner Alexander nearly collided with one of three sailors who was slowly backing away from the dog that had put himself between the trio and a young woman of Chinese descent. The lady; and a lady she was without doubt judging from her clothing and the way she carried herself, seemed frightened, which instantly woke his protective instincts._

_"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded firmly. Peritas' barking had turned into a low ominous growl._

_The tree sailors, British as he could tell from their outfits, turned toward him._

_"Call off your dog, Sir." the one closest to him said. "We were only inviting the lady for a drink."_

_Alexander grimaced at the smell of cheap booze assaulting his nose. He was inclined to point out that he probably had enough to drink already, but instead said: "The lady does not seem to interested. Why don't you just leave?"_

_"Why don't you mind your own business," the taller of the men replied. "We are only trying to have a bit of fun."_

_His eyes narrowed as Alexander stepped next to Peritas. One hand rested on the dog's head while the other grasped his cane tighter. A hard-wood stick with a metal head made for an excellent weapon if need be._

_"Leave, I said!" he commanded firmly. "before I'll set my dog on your heels and let him have a bit of fun on his own."_

_Reluctantly the trio scurried off but not without a few angry glares at Alexander._

_Only after their steps could no longer be heard on the pavement did the young man relax. He pulled a thin leash from his pocket, hooking it onto the Borzoi's collar as he turned with an polite smile. _

_He was not sure what to say, his knowledge of the Chinese language was rather limited to say the least. But somehow he managed to string together a few words that he hoped sounded reassuring. _

_The young woman raised one delicate hand to cover her mouth as a quiet laugh escaped her lips. _

_"Thank you," she spoke with a heavy accent. "But there is no need to push yourself, I do speak English."_

_"You do, indeed," he exclaimed in surprise. "Oh my, I just made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?"_

_"I understood what you were trying to say," she replied graciously. "May I inquire your name?"_

_"Duke Alexander Khushrenada, second in Command on the Charger," he introduced himself with a slight bow. "And this is Peritas, my faithful, if not very obedient, companion."_

_"I need to thank you, both of you."_

_"No, you needn't." Alexander replied. "In fact I should be apologizing for the ill manners put forward by my fellow seamen."_

_"You are very kind, Sir."_

_"Would you think me as too inquisitive if I was to ask what a lady like you is doing at a place like this? This is not a safe area."_

_"I am on my way to pick up my husband. He works at the Long Shipping company down by the dock."_

_"Your husband?" Alexander asked. "He would allow you to walk these streets unguarded?"_

_"He has no idea that I am coming, it was meant to be a surprise. But now I am no longer sure the idea was good."_

_"Then please allow me to escort you." The young man offered. He had seen the business earlier, it was not very far._

_"I could not possible impose."_

_"But my lady, it is no imposition, but a pleasure," he assured her and she finally accepted._

_After a short walk they reached the building in question. It was a relatively large structure, two stories high with the name of the company "Long Tang Imports and Exports" printed upon it in both English and Chinese letters. _

_The young woman spoke to a boy standing by the entrance. Alexander couldn't understand what she was saying. The boy nodded then ran inside, to return a few moments later followed by a slender young man wearing a richly embroidered silk jacket over a pair of silk pants of the same color. _

_The young man looked at Alexander, then at his wife and barked something in Chinese that didn't sound as though he was pleased. Cutting him off she said something that softened his expression. He listened for a few moments and when she was done turned toward Alexander. _

_"My wife tells me you saved her from an unpleasant situation," he said in fluent English. "You have my gratitude. I would like to apologize for the trouble we have caused you."_

_Alexander dipped his head. "It was no trouble," he assured the man. _

_"Nevertheless honor demands that I repay the dept. I would like to invite you to have supper at my house today. By the way, my name is Long Cheung, my Wife is called Mei-Lin."_

_"Duke Alexander Khushrenada," he replied politely._

_**Cheung Long? As in "Long Tang Imports and Exports"?**__ Alexander's eyes went to the sign across the building, a gesture that didn't escape the other man. _

_"My grandfather still owns the company, but by name only," he explained. "You are a sailor?"_

_"Second in Command on the Charger." Alexander gestured toward the tall clipper that could be seen between the other ships in the docks. _

_"Ah, yes I saw her come in last night. You must be traveling all over the world." it sounded almost envious. "I have seen only the west of China and a bit of England… I spent a few years there, studying."_

_**Ah, that explains the language.**_

_"Is that so? Where at, if it isn't too bold to ask?"_

_"At the University of London."_

_"Interesting." the duke gave an impressed nod. _

_::: End Flashback :::_

"Dinner is here!"

The image faded slowly as Trowa's voice broke the connection with Alexander. Quatre smiled softly, even if he had liked the vision to last a little longer.

"Your great-great-grandmother was quite a woman, Wufei. And her husband a handsome fellow. I think you look a bit like him."

"You saw them?" Wufei gave his friend a questioning look.

Quatre nodded. "I witnessed their first meeting I believe."

"Tell us, what happened?" Milliardo urged, impatiently.

The younger man threw brief look to his left there he could feel the ghostly presence, and nodded.

"Alexander apologizes for not communicating with you directly," he told Wufei. "But he says he finds it easier to get into my head."

Duo Maxwell gave a amused sound. "Wu, I always keep telling you, you are thick headed."

Wufei just snorted.

"Anyway," Quatre continued. "It seems like Alexander was at the right place at the right time…"

The young man quickly relayed his vision to his friends.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Trowa urged from the kitchen. "I'm starving and will start eating with or without you."

"Let's go, before he eats all the good stuff. We can talk more over dinner," Quatre suggested.

With Milliardo's help the young man got to his feet and hobbled slowly across the room.

##

"So, do we assume their dinner at the Long house went well and Wufei's great-great- grandparents and Alexander met again after that?" Treize remarked once everyone had settled around the table in the dining area.

"In fact they did." Quatre nodded.

"Oh?" the professor gave the young man a questioning look. "Do I take it you know more than we do?"

"Alexander told me they hit it off quite well that evening. Cheung and Mei-Lin seemed interested in his stories about exotic places he had visited and he in return was fascinated by them. He returned to their house a few days later with a bottle of aged brandy and some English wine to show his gratitude for the delicious meal they had shared. Apparently those visits became frequent after that, to the point that Alexander started to feel like a member of the family."

"Wait a minute," Heero looked up as he was filling his plate with Lo Mein from one of the carry-out boxes. "How much time exactly did Alexander spent in China?"

"Nearly 10 weeks. Ample time to cement their budding friendship "

"Ten weeks?!" the young man echoed. "That seems like a long time. I always assumed those kind of escort ships would spent a few days at one port, then head out again with the next fleet of merchant vessels."

"I might be able to offer some insight on that." Treize set down his chopsticks. "Like I said I was doing some research on the Charger earlier, and found that its fleet had hit a violent storm on the way to Tianjin. A few of the ships took some damage, in the Charger's case it was bad enough that she had to make it into port depending on wind power alone. The parts needed to repair to steam engine had to be brought in via the sea route from India, leaving her stuck in the docks, while her sister ship the Aurora took over her escort duties. Most of the Charger's crew was reassigned during that time, but several officers and a skeleton crew remained aboard."

"What else did he tell you?" Milliardo looked at Quatre who was reaching for a fried dumpling.

The younger man shrugged.

"Not that much. Just that one time Mei-Lin asked if he would like to accompany her to the local orphanage. Apparently, she went every other week to teach the girls there how to cook, sow and needlepoint. It would be easier for them to become married if they had the skills of a proper housewife, she told him."

"Wow!" Duo exclaimed, directed at Wufei. "Your great-great-grandmother must have been one hell of a woman."

"Indeed," Treize agreed. "It doesn't sound like she was the typical Chinese housewife, and your great-great-grandfather didn't seem to mind. Kudos to him."

"They do seem like an unusual couple for their time. I'm starting to feel like I have actually known them. So, did Alexander go with her to the orphanage?"

"He did," Quatre confirmed. "and was surprised to find that it was run by a catholic priest, Father Callaghan. But what surprised him even more was that not all of the children were Chinese. A few of them were clearly of western heritage, and some might have been of mixed blood. Alexander says he remembers one boy, maybe 8 or 9 years old, because he took a liking to Peritas and asked if he could play with him.

_::: Begin Flashback :::_

_Alexander watched as the lanky boy kept tossing sticks for the dog to fetch. Father Callaghan had excused himself to check on the tea he was going to serve with the bread and buns Mei-Lin had brought along. After a while he walked over to the boy. His eyes caught the cross that was hanging from a thin chain around his neck._

_"That's a Celtic crucifix, is it not? You must be from an Irish family then."_

_"Yes, Sir. I mean I reckon I am. I don't remember my family."_

_"Do you have a name?"_

_"Doesn't everybody?"_

_Alexander gave an amused snort. "I suppose. Let me rephrase that question. What is your name, boy?"_

_"Sean, Sir."_

_"Well, Sean, I think you have tired Peritas out enough for one day. Any more and I will have to carry him back to the ship."_

_"Alright," the boy gave a shy smile. "But can we play again next time you come?"_

_"If I come back, you may play with him again," Alexander promised as he ruffled the kid's reddish-brown hair. "Now go, catch up with your friends, before they eat all the treats Lady Mei-Lin brought without you."_

_::: End Flashback ::: _

"Whatever happened to 'I don't like children, especially little boys…'?" Milliardo asked with a grin when Quatre had finished the little anecdote.

"There are exceptions to every rule, he says," his friend replied. "But just between the two of us, I think he actually likes kids, he just doesn't like to admit it."

###

It was getting close to eleven o'clock by the time Treize, Milliardo and Alexander excused themselves. Cabal reluctantly tore himself away from his feathered friend, who had fallen asleep next to the curled up dog.

"Maybe you should get him his own goose," Quatre suggested with a grin.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Milliardo raised his hands in defense. "A dog and a ghost are plenty to deal with. I don't need a pet for my pet. See you guys later."

"We should probably head home, too," Heero suggested with a look at the clock. "Some of us do have classes tomorrow. Need any help with the dishes before we go?"

"No," Trowa shook his head. "I'll take care of them tomorrow morning, they aren't going anywhere. Not like I have much to do all day."

"I told you, you don't need to sit at home with me. There is no reason for you to skip classes just because I can't go," Quatre told him.

"I feel like we had that conversation already." the brunette replied.

The five young men said their good nights and Trowa walked his friends to the door.

"See you guys."

They slowly made their way next door with Wufei lagging a few steps behind. He had been rather quiet for the later part of the evening.

Heero unlocked the door, and then he held his step and looked back over his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Wufei?"

"I'm fine. I'll be right in," the younger man told him. "Just want to make a phone call very quickly."

He pulled the device from his pocket and tapped in the number. It was 2 hours earlier on the west coast, so he could be sure people were still awake at this time.

The phone rang trice before someone on the other end picked up.

"Mom?!"

"Wufei?! Is something wrong?" His mother sounded concerned. It was unusually for him to call her out of the blue.

"I'm fine," he assured her quickly. "I just wanted to let you know, that I changed my mind about coming home for Chinese New Year."

"That's wonderful, I'll have your room cleaned and aired. But are you sure that you that everything is alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I was wondering, would it be okay to bring a few friends?"

There was a moment of surprised silence, before his mother answered.

"But of course. Your friends are always welcome here."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's note:


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

_Italian = flashback or thought_

**Bold= emphasis**

Text between \\ \\ = spoken in Chinese

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Luck Charm<br>**  
>Chapter 3<p>

His chin propped on his fisted hand, Wufei was staring out of the window as the taxi made its way from the airport toward his family residence. He had taken Duo's advice and booked a late morning flight for Wednesday. That way he would be able to join his family for the midnight ceremony at the temple, a tradition they had kept for as long as he could remember.

Unfortunately, his friends couldn't make the early trip; Treize had lectures to give and Quatre and Trowa who had just missed four days of classes the week before didn't want to skip any more than necessary. Instead they had chartered a small jet and would arrive around noon the following day.

Maybe it was better this way anyway. It would give him some time to talk to his family before everyone got there. Aside from Duo, who had become almost like an adopted son to the Chang family, Wufei had never really brought any of his friends home. He felt a little awkward about visiting a whole gang of six on them… or seven if one counted Alexander. But it wasn't like he could…or wanted to leave anyone out.

As the yellow and white taxi cab steadily moved forward, Wufei's mind traveled back to the night before.

For the longest time now Tuesday evenings were spent at Heero's or Quatre's place where all of them would prepare dinner together. The only difference yesterday was that Treize, Milliardo and Alexander had joined them as well. They had ended up grilling a tri-tip roast and served twice baked potatoes and sautéed vegetables with it.

By the end of the evening he had managed to talk Alexander into telling them…through Quatre of course… more of the time he had spent with his ancestors. After all, up to that point the ghost hadn't revealed what exactly led up to Mei-Lin giving him the family amulet. Wufei had been curious about that.

As he had mentioned before, Alexander's visits to the Long house became more frequent until in the end Cheung suggested that it might be easier for him to stay over at their guest house when he wasn't on duty. And even when he had to be aboard the Charger Peritas would occasionally stay behind.

When Mei-Lin learned that Alexander hadn't had a chance to visit Beijing…Peking…yet, the three of them made plans for a weekend in the capital at the end of May 1900. But what was supposed to be a splendid and enjoyable trip, was overshadows by news that the unrest and the violence, that had been ongoing for month now, was getting closer. Accounts of bloody fights and mass executions dampened their spirits.

And then less than a week after their return from Peking it happened. The Boxers cut the railroad between Tianjin and the capital. Soon thereafter the fighting in Peking began. The same day the newly repaired Charger and its sister ship received orders to leave port, anchor at sea and wait for further commands. Apparently the Admiralty was concerned that the rebels might storm and seize the ships, and use their weapons against other foreign vessels or institutions.

Alexander was on bridge duty when the cable was received. The order came so suddenly that he never even had a chance to bid his farewell to Cheung and Mei-Lin, or, for that matter, fetch Peritas from their house. But there was no way in hell that he would leave his dog behind. So the following night, against the captain's orders, he left the Charger. A local fisherman who was paid well for his services took him ashore in the cover of darkness.

_::: Begin Flashback :::_

_The usually bustling port lay dark and nearly deserted. Avoiding the main road Alexander quickly and quietly made his way to the Long residence. The three mile trip seemed longer than usual, but finally he could make out the lights in the distance. He knocked at the gate, keeping himself hidden in the shadows as he waited for someone to answer. _

_The heavy wooden door creaked on its hinges as it was pushed open. Alexander recognized the stout young man from his many visits. _

_"Xun, are your master or your mistress home?"_

_The servant waved him in with an excited motion. "Come, come. Quick."_

_Cautiously Xun looked left and right as to make sure nobody had followed Alexander, before closing the gate behind them, securing it with a heavy bolt. Then he motioned for the visitor to follow him. They found Cheung in the courtyard between the two main buildings, lighting lanterns when they arrived. _

_Peritas, who had been lounging by the koi pond, jumped to his feet to greet his master. Cheung turned his head, surprise crossing his face._

_"Alexander, what are you doing here? I saw your ship leave the port yesterday."_

_He nodded. "Yes, for now we are anchored out at sea, but there is no saying what our next orders might be. I couldn't leave without him…" he patted the large dogs head. "…or without bidding you and your wife properly good-bye."_

_"You have lost your senses!"_

_"Perhaps," Alexander replied with a soft smile. "but I'm not too concerned about it. A many good men throughout history are known to have been mad."_

_Cheung snorted in a mixture of amusement and admiration. "Come inside."_

_He handed the torch he had been using to light the lanterns to Xun and said something to the man to which he nodded. _

_Nobody spoke as the two men walked into the main house, followed by the white borzoi._

_"Mei-Lin?!" Cheung called out for his wife._

_Her expression of surprise mirrored that of her husband's when he recognized their unexpected guest, but quickly turned into a delighted smile. _

_"Alexander?! What a pleasant, surprise. I'll go and make tea for us."_

_As she rushed off Cheung and Alexander settled down at the finely carved table in the large main room._

_"How did you get here?" the Chinese man suddenly wanted to know._

_"I took deserted side roads. Do not worry, nobody followed me."_

_"That's not what I meant." Cheung replied. "Do you have a boat at the port?"_

_Alexander nodded. "A fisherman is waiting for me to take me back."_

_"Do you trust him?"_

_"I paid him well," the duke simply replied._

_Cheung nodded, more to himself, and after a brief moment of silence asked. _

_"Is the boat large enough to carry a few more people?"_

_"I recon," Alexander confirmed. "Why? Have you changed your mind and decided to come with me, after all?"_

_In the past week, since it had become clear that the Imperial house wasn't planning on doing anything to stop the Boxers, he had suggested more than once for Cheung and his wife to leave. He even offered safe passage onboard the Charger to any port of their choosing, but until now his friend had always declined, stating that this was the place he belonged. He had responsibilities, not only to his own family which he could not simply abandon._

_"It's not for my sake, I'm asking. Please come with me."_

_Curiously Alexander followed his friend through the back door into the lavish garden and toward the guest house which he had occupied more than once of late. The sound of children's voices reached them from the building as they approached. Children?! As far as he knew the Longs did not have any children yet._

_Cheung knocked before entering. The normally peaceful and quiet main room was filled with people. There were many children, most of whom Alexander recognized from his visits to the orphanage, including the young Irish boy who, as he had learned from Father Callaghan, had come over as a stowaway on a British merchant ship. But he also made out two…no three workers from the orphanage. _

_"Father may we speak…outside?" Cheung asked._

_Alexander turned his head and blinked. He nearly didn't recognize the priest out of his robes and dressed in an outfit that might have belonged to Xun or one of the other servants at the Long house. _

_"I'll be right there," the father nodded._

_As they walked back outside to wait for him the duke gave his friend a questioning look._

_"They have been staying here since yesterday. The temple is too dangerous a place to be right now."_

_"And you claim __**I**__ have lost my senses?"_

_"What was I supposed to do?" Cheung asked sharply, but Alexander knew the anger in his voice wasn't directed at him. "Did you hear the reports? Foreigner are being killed even women and children." His hands clenched to fists. "There is no honor in it."_

_Alexander was tempted to point out that the Boxers were not only killing westerners, but anyone standing against them and their beliefs. But instead he said. "I don't think I can take them all, not at once…of course I might be able to arrange…"_

_"That won't be necessary," the Chinese man replied. "Most of the children can stay here, I can keep them safe until we find a better and more permanent place for them. But Mei-Lin is worried about Father Callaghan and those kids that look foreign. They are in danger."_

_"And if anyone was going to find out they are hiding here so are you and your family." The duke nodded. "I understand."_

_Just then Father Callaghan walked outside to join the two men. They settled down on one of the benches in the garden to talk. The Father was reluctant to leave any of his wards behind, but he also understood that by remaining here he would put everyone's life in jeopardy. So in the end he agreed to leave together with those children that weren't of Chinese descent._

_"When can you be ready?" Cheung asked. "We need to get you to the port as long as the night is dark. And we can't risk using any transportation other than our own feet."_

_Father Callaghan nodded. "Give me half an hour; some of the little ones are already asleep."_

_::: End Flashback :::_

The taxi came to a halt, snapping Wufei from his thoughts. He climbed out of the backseat, waited for the cabby to remove his bag from the trunk of the car, paid his fare and a generous tip, and made his way into the house.

He found his mother in the dining room, adding two leaves to the long rosewood table, so that it would seat everyone comfortably during tomorrows feast.

"Let me help you with that!"

"Wu Fei!" Startled she raised her left hand to her heart. "Don't sneak up on people. Are you trying to send your mother to an early grave?"

"Sorry. Next time I'll ring the door bell."

"No, No, I'm just kidding you, Dear. How did you get here? You should have called. I would have come and picked you up."

"You are busy enough it seems." He grabbed one side of the heavy wooden board and helped her fit it into the opening in the table top. "I took a taxi."

In Chinese she mumbled something about wasted money and Wufei pointed out that with today's gas prices it would probably have been even less economically for her to drive all the way to the airport and back. Together they added the second leave, pushed the table back together and spread out the red and gold table cloth reserved for this very occasion.

"Is there anything else I can help with?"

"It's all handled. You must be tired from the trip, why don't you go rest for a while?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Got some sleep on the plane. I could do with a shower, though. But first I want to say hello to Po-Po* and Gong-Gong*. Are they home?"

"Gong- Gong is in the garden, I think," his mother told him.

"Thanks."

Leaving his bag by the stairs, Wufei made his way outside to find his grandfather picking Mandarin Oranges from a tree he had planted himself as a young man. A soft smile crossed his face as Wufei remembered being just a little boy, riding on his grandfather's shoulders picking mandarins, while Gong-Gong explained how to tell the perfectly ripe ones from the ones that still needed to grow a bit longer.

"Gong-Gong!" He called out. "I'm home."

The old man turned his head. "\\Perfect timing. Pick that large one up there for me, will you? It's practically begging to be eaten\\."

"This one?" Wufei grasped a golden orange mandarin just out of his grandfather's reach, pulling it easily from the branch and handed it off.

Everyone in his family, including his grandparents, spoke English fluently. Yet when they were at home, more often than not, they would converse in Chinese.

Settling down on a bench beneath the large tree, the old man ran his fingernail through the fruit's loose skin, peeling it off easily and cleanly in one large chunk. He divided the mandarin in two pieces, handing one half off to his grandson.

"Thanks."

Wufei dropped down on the bench, as well. He separated a section of the fruit and placed it into his mouth. It was sweet and juicy, and a little warm from the hot afternoon sun. For a few moments grandfather and grandson sat silently, savoring their delicious snack.

"\\I'm glad you are home,\\" the old man finally said as he pushed himself to his feet. "\\Although she would never admit it, your mother was more than a little disappointed when you told her that you wouldn't be here for Chinese New Year.\\"

"\\I'm sorry.\\" Wufei dropped his gaze.

"\\The important thing is you are here. Have you greeted your grandmother yet?\\"

"No, I was just about to go and see her."

##

"Po-Po, it's Wufei. Are you awake?" The young man knocked at the door to his grandparent's bedroom, and waited. The door was usually only closed when one of them was taking a nap or was watching TV.

"Come in, come in."

His grandmother was watching one of her favorite Chinese soap operas, but turned off the TV when he walked into the room.

"Should I come back later?"

"Don't be silly. It's just a re-run. I already know what is happening. Eights prince is not going to give up ambition of becoming Emperor, so she will leave him for fourth prince."

Wufei couldn't help but smile.

"Come here, give Po-Po a kiss, Xiǎo Bǎo."

"I'm not that small anymore, you know." he told her as he stepped closer, leaned forward and placed a kiss onto her cheek.

"\\But you will always be my little treasure. Come on, sit.\\" She patted the couch next to her with her left hand.

"\\Please promise me not to call me that in front of my friends.\\"

"\\Ah, yes, your mother told me you are bringing guests. Are they here?\\"

"\\Not yet. They won't arrive until tomorrow,\\ he told her, and then after a moment of hesitation. "Po-Po, I'd like to talk to you about something. Do you have some time right now?"

"But of course. I have always time for you."

"I'll make us some tea," Wufei suggested.

"Silly child," the old woman chided playfully. "**I** will make us tea. There are fresh lotus seed buns, too. Just the way you like them."

"Great, then I will take a quick shower."

Rising to his feet Wufei extended one hand to help his grandmother up, but she waved his hand away with an impatient gesture.

The old woman had recently celebrated her 78th birthday, but was still sharp as a knife, something she attributed to an active and healthy lifestyle. Every morning she walked the mile down to the community center, where she practiced Tai-Chi with a group of likeminded seniors. Gong-Gong had become a little more… laid back… in his old age. But he had been a master in martial arts in his younger years. In fact, watching his grandfather practice Kung-Fu in the courtyard as a child, was what had made Wufei want to join a martial arts school.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's note:

Po-Po - Maternal Grandmother  
>Gong-Gong - Maternal Grandfather<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

_Italian = flashback or thought_

**Bold= emphasis**

Text between \\ \\ = spoken in Chinese

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Luck Charm<br>**  
>Chapter 4<p>

His grandmother was waiting at the little round table on the patio, along with a pot of tea and a large plate of mouthwatering buns, when Wufei came back downstairs. He had not only showered but also changed into a pair of light pants and a tank-top. Winter weather on the West Coast was a far cry from the frigid temperatures in the East.

"Tell me, what is it you need to talk to me about?" the old woman asked as she poured the tea. "You are not in any kind of trouble, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"You haven't gotten someone else in trouble, have you?" She eyed him sharply.

Wufei blushed, instantly knowing what she was talking about. "Po-Po!" he exclaimed. "No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to know if you recognize this?"

His grandmother reached from the amulet he had pulled from his pocket, studying it thoroughly from both sides.

"\\I do!\\" she said with a firm nod. "\\Your Gong-Gong and I have one very much like it, and so should your mother. It's a very old tradition in our family to give these charms to a newlywed couple. But how did you get your hands on this one, it looks very old?\\"

"It was given to someone outside the family, a hundred years or so ago. By your grandmother, I believe."

"Nai-Nai?" she asked.

He nodded. Mei-Lin would have been her father's mother.

"\\The person it was given to…was his name Alexander?\\"

Wufei, just about to reach for a lotus paste bun, froze mid-motion. His head snapped up.

"You know of him?"

"\\Very little," his grandmother admitted with an almost apologetic smile. \\It's been a very long time, much of what I may have heard or was told as a child has long been forgotten. But I do remember the name; it sounded so exotic to my ears, back then. Ye-Ye and Nai-Nai spoke of him… not often but sometimes. I assume you do know I grew up with them?\\"

The young man nodded. He remembered hearing that his grandmother's mother died giving birth to her and that her father, unfit to care for the infant girl and her slightly younger brother, sent both of them to live with his own parents for several years, until he remarried. It was one of the reasons why he, Wufei, thought that his grandmother was probably the best person to talk to about Cheung and Mei-Lin. Since her brother's death two years ago, she was the only person who actually had know his great-great grandparents.

The sound of the patio door sliding open caused Wufei to turn his head.

"Here you are," his mother stated. "I was wondering where you two went off to."

"\\Just having tea and talking about family. Come join us, Li-Yu,\\" her own mother suggested.

"\\I still have things to do, but a cup of tea does sound good right now.\\ She took the seat next to Wufei at the little, white table, giving her son a questioning look. "Talking about family?"

"Po-Po's Nai-Nai and Ye-Ye, my great-great-grandparents Cheung and Mei-Lin, to be precise," the young man explained. "I found something that had once belonged to them," he added with a gesture toward the jade charm.

"Found it?" his mother asked as she reached for the object. "Where?"

"Well, found might not be the right word."

"Yes," his grandmother nodded. "how exactly did it find its way back into your hands after all this time?"

"Would you believe that my history professor at my school, who also happens to be a very good friend of mine, is a descendant of Alexander; his great-grandson to be precise. We discovered our connection quite by accident."

"Who is Alexander?" His mother looked somewhat puzzled, which wasn't really surprising considering that she hadn't been present for the beginning of the conversation.

"He was a mariner on the cruiser Charger which escorted merchant vessels around the world. Around 1900 he spent some time in China where he met Cheung and Mei-Lin…" Wufei recounted the entire story as he knew it to his mother and grandmother, as they listened quietly and with interest. "…While they waited for Father Callaghan and the children to get ready Great-great-grandfather sent out two of his servants to make sure the coast was clear. After the men returned the small group started their trek to the port. At one point they nearly ran into a group of patrolling Boxers, but Alexander's dog alerted them just in time. Eventually they managed to make it safely to the rendezvous point where the fisherman and his boat was waiting. Alexander and Cheung said their good-bye at the shoreline and that's the last time they saw one another."

"That's a… remarkable story."

Wufei looked at his grandmother. "Did you know any of this? I mean, did your grandparents ever tell you about their life during the boxer rebellion and what they did to save those children and the missionary?"

"\\Oh no\\," she shook her head. "\\That kind of thing wasn't something one would talk about. Good deeds were done, not spoken of. Bragging about them would be dishonorable. But yes, I can see Ye-Ye and Nai-Nai doing just this sort of thing. It would have taken a lot of courage, I'm sure.\\"

"Sounds to me as though this Alexander was a man of honor and courage as well," Wufei's mother added.

"I'm sure he was," Wufei nodded. "and I'm also sure he would have kept his promise of returning the charm some day. But unfortunately he died within a year or two after his return from China. That's why, once we found out that Cheung and Mei-Lin Long were my ancestors, he…I mean his great-grandson wanted me to have the charm and bring it back to the family."

"\\And what are you planning on doing with it now?\\" his grandmother asked.

"I had been planning on returning to China for a prolonged visit, but now it might be sooner rather than later. I thought I would take the amulet with me and leave it at the family shrine the next time I'm there."

"\\That seems like a thought through idea.\\" she agreed. "\\Now tell me, that professor of yours would he be one of those friends you have invited?\\"

"Yes, he is. His name is Treize Alexander Khushrenada."

"\\Good, I would love to meet the great-grandson of Alexander.\\"

_I wonder how she would feel about meeting Alexander himself. _Wufei thought, but aloud he asked. "Po-Po would you mind telling me a little about Cheung and Mei-Lin when you knew them? I would like to learn more about them."

"I'd be happy to," the old woman agreed.

They talked for a good half an hour longer; though she did most of the talking while Wufei, quietly nibbling away on his Lotus seed buns, listened. His mother had left them when the delivery truck from the local flower shop brought the floral arrangements for the dinner table.

It was around 3:30 pm when Wufei excused himself as well.

"Thank you, Po-Po. The tea and the buns were perfect. But I'd better go now and check my email. Duo promised to send me a copy of his lecture notes."

His grandmother smiled softly.

"Such a good boy."

Wufei returned the smile, not quite certain if she was talking about him or Duo.

"Before you go, Xiǎo Bǎo, do your Po-Po a favor and bring me the phone, would you?"

####

As Duo logged off and closed the laptop computer on his desk his eyes fell upon a small wooden box decorated with colorful children's scribbling. Slowly, thoughtfully he reached out and flipped the lid open to reveal a silver colored cross on a chain. It was no ordinary cross though, for the intersecting bars were surrounded by a decorated circle.

_That's a Celtic cross, is it not? You must be from a Irish family, then?_

Alexander's words still echoed in his ears when the sound of someone clearing his throat behind his back ripped the young man from his musings and caused him to turn his head. Heero was standing in the half open door.

"You okay?" his lover wanted to know.

"Huh?"

"You have been unusually quiet all day," Heero remarked as he slowly took a couple of steps inside the room.

"Oh? Yes, I'm fine, just thinking, I guess. Sorry to make you worry."

"No problem." His lover dropped down on the unmade bed. "What's that?" he asked with a gesture toward the pendant in Duo's hand.

"A cross. Sister Helen told me it was found inside the blanket I was wrapped in when I was left at the doorsteps of the church. It's a Celtic cross," the young man explained. "I wonder if that means I'm Irish, too?"

"Too?" the other youth echoed.

"Like that little stowaway who ended up in Father Callaghan's orphanage in China. I know this probably sounds crazy, but Father Maxwell has a Celtic cross, as well. He wears it beneath his robes, but once he showed it to me and told me it was passed down to him from his own father, when he took over the Children's Home."

"Doesn't sound crazy to me," Heero shrugged. "Maxwell is an Irish name isn't it?"

"Irish or Scottish," Duo confirmed. "Did you know the Maxwell Children Home just celebrated the100th anniversary of its founding a couple of years back? In fact when it was established in 1902 it was originally called Callaghan Orphanage after its founder. It wasn't renamed until 1963 when Father Maxwell took over the place from **his** father. He said the word 'orphanage' sounded too depressing. He wanted it to be a home for the children who grew up there."

Heero frowned slightly, not quite sure where his lover's story was leading, but remained silent.

"Last night I called Treize." Duo suddenly seemed to change subjects once again.

"Oh?"

"I wanted to know if Alexander knew what happened to Father Callaghan and those children in his care after they left the Charger. Alexander confirmed they stayed in touch briefly and the last he heard in a letter from the Father was that he had taken guardianship of the little Irish boy and that he was planning on continuing his missionary work in America, possibly opening a missionary school there or another orphanage. He couldn't say if he went through with it or what happened to the other children."

Heero's frown deepened, as he was slowly beginning to follow, but he let Duo continue rather than interrupting him with questions.

"I asked Treize if he thought it would be possible to get a hold of the Charger's old crew manifestos from the time when they returned from China. Today in school he told me that he had found what I had been looking for. A list of the "passengers" that had been taken aboard, their names and ages. The Irish boy's name was Maxwell… Sean Maxwell."

"Your…Father Maxwell?" Heero asked puzzled and amazed at the same time. "...No, wait that can't be that would make him…"

"…110 years old, give or take a few. No, he is getting old, but not that old. Besides, his first name isn't Sean, but maybe it was his father's name. What if Father Callaghan opened an orphanage as he planned on, which is later run by his foster son who eventually passed it on to his own son…Father Maxwell. "

"That would be…wow," the other youth exclaimed as he tried to wrap his brain around the idea. "Do you really think so?"

"It does seem farfetched," Duo admitted with a grin. "I mean, what are the odds? Maxwell IS a common name, after all. And so is Callaghan."

####

_Dressed in a Kung Fu uniform made of black raw silk with white trimmings, Wufei was facing Mei-Lin who was wearing a similar outfit. What was unusual though, was that the young girl in front of him wasn't his cousin Mei-Lin, but her namesake instead._

_Her eye sparkling with fury, she suddenly flew toward him with a flying kick, which he sidestepped light-footedly but without countering the attack. _

_"\\Damn you Long Cheung, are you not even going to try to fight me?\\"_

_**Cheung? **__he wondered__briefly as he heard himself say._

_"\\I do not fight women!\\"_

_"\\Is that so?\\" Another voice, deep and full of authority, filled the courtyard. _

_Suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone. About two dozen disciples, paired up into duos, had stopped their fights, curiously watching him._

_"\\When did I say you could stop sparring?\\" Master Chun bellowed, his voice carrying through the courtyard like ominous thunder. "\\Ten laps around the school, now!" he ordered, and then in Wufei…Cheung's direction: "You stay!\\"_

_Standing at attention, he did not dare to relax one muscle under the master's stern gaze, as the other students, Mei-Lin included, slowly filed through the gate._

_"\\Cheung, why do you think I paired you up with Mei-Lin?\\"Master Chun finally spoke. _

_"\\Because I am the newest student at this school.\\" he replied calmly._

_Although he had been training Shaolin Kung Fu since the age of five, Cheung had been forced to change schools when he moved into his grandfather's house a few weeks ago. Only the ancestors knew why Ye-Ye had picked this particular martial arts school for him. Perhaps the price of tuition played a role; his grandfather was known to be frugal. _

_"\\You are an excellent martial artist, Cheung,\\" the master said._

_He couldn't help feel a certain amount of pride at those words. Master Chun was not known to give empty praises. _

_"\\…but you are also hot tempered and easily provoked.\\"_

_Cheung dropped his gaze. He was fully aware how right the master was. His temper had gotten him in plenty of trouble. Most recently when he got into a serious fight with another boy. The lad's father, a official at the imperial Court had claimed that Cheung attacked his son viciously and unprovoked out of envy. Only his own father's influence and a lot of hush money saved Cheung from serious punishment. But as a result his father made him leave Peking and live with his grandfather Tang._

_"\\I would rather not see any of my younger and less experienced disciples getting hurt. Until you learn to control yourself you will be fighting with Mei-Lin; she is the only student matching your prowess.\\" _

_"\\But…\\" he started, but Master Chun raised one hand to stop him._

_"\\You don't believe that women should practice martial arts.\\"_

_"\\It just isn't right. Women should not be fighting.\\"_

_"\\Female martial artists have become a rarity these days, I agree. But it has not always been this way. If you are familiar with the Shaolin history you should know that there was a female nun even amongst the Five Elders. And I'm certain you are familiar with the story of Yim Wing Chun.\\"_

_"\\That's different.\\"_

_"\\How so?\\" the master asked. "\\They were women who trained hard and with determination. How is it any different with Mei-Lin? She might be my granddaughter but here at school she is just another disciple. Or is it simply that you find it embarrassing to be beaten in a fight by a girl?\\"_

_Was there a hint of a smile on Master Chun's face?_

_"\\Of course I do.\\"_

_"\\Then don't let her beat you.\\"_

Waking up slowly, Wufei rubbed his eyes with a yawn. After reading over the lecture notes Duo had sent him, he had stretched out on his bed and promptly fallen asleep. He interlaced his fingers behind his head and for several minutes lay there, staring at the ceiling above him, while he mused about his strange dream.

_It __**had **__been as dream, hadn't it? _

Beside him, on the tan and coffee-colored bedspread, lay the amulet he had once again been studying when sleep overtook him. The young man picked up the charm with one hand. As he placed it gingerly onto the nightstand his eyes wandered to the clock radio. It was almost 4 pm. Some of his aunts were going to arrive soon to help his mother and grandmother in the kitchen.

_I'd better make myself a little more presentable_, he decided, looking down at his wrinkled shirt and pants. _Mother would be furious if I was to greet them looking like this._

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's note: Well the good news is, another chapter is finished, the bed news... it was the last one I managed to finish before Lunar New Year. For some reason this story keeps on getting longer. it was supposed to be 2-3 chapters long now it is probably 5 chapters and a epilogue. In any case, no new chapter tomorrow, but I will try to get this finished as soon as possible.

Thanks for the reviews

Nai Nai - Paternal Grandmother

Ye Ye - Paternal Grandfather


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

_Italian = flashback or thought_

**Bold= emphasis**

Text between \\ \\ = spoken in Chinese

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Luck Charm<br>**  
>Chapter 5<p>

"WOW!" Heero exclaimed as their limousine pulled up in front of a large three-story manor house. "This is Wufei's place?"

"Well technically it's his families', or better his parent's house," Duo replied. He, after all was the only one who had visited their friend's house before. "But yes, this is it."

Wufei was standing at the top of the wide staircase leading to the entrance as his friends climbed out of the car. He had offered to pick them up, but the company from which they had chartered the jet supplied complimentary limousine rides from and to the airport.

"How was the flight?" he asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Very uneventful, just the way we had hoped." Treize replied with a smile.

Everyone had been a little anxious, to say the least, considering that Alexander had never before been on an airplane, but they had done everything possible to ensure that there were no unexpected surprises. Quatre, who was carrying Octavian's Diary in his luggage, had used his diplomatic status to avoid long lines and security checks, something he would have frowned upon under normal circumstances. His 'bodyguard' insisted on inspecting the jet beforehand, stating safety concerns. Along with Alexander he took a little tour through the passenger cabin as well as the cockpit, making sure the ghost was not going to set off or shut down any of the electronic equipment aboard. In the end however, once the plane took to the air, Alexander was simply too amazed to move from his seat by the window.

"Nice place" Milliardo picked up his overnight bag and looked around. "So this is where you live?"

"Thanks." Wufei replied. "And yes, me and my mother, as well as both my maternal and paternal grandparents. However, my father's parents are visiting some distant relatives in Taiwan at the moment, so I'm afraid you won't be able to meet them. But let me introduce you to the rest of my family."

"Wait," Heero suddenly frowned. "Last Christmas you said you didn't want to go home because you would have to share your room with your cousins visiting from China."

" Never mind, sharing rooms," Milliardo snorted. "I wonder if they even share the same zip code in a place this size."

Wufei laughed. "It's not really that large," he said. "I can give you a tour later if you want. As for Christmas break, my mother was getting the roof replaced in the east wing, where the guest and spare rooms are located. She wanted to get it done by new year, knowing that a few friends and relatives always end up staying over and spending the night."

"So, I suppose it is really okay for us all to stay here?" Treize remarked. At first when Wufei had invited them he had suggested renting some rooms at a nearby hotel, but his friend had insisted that that wasn't necessary.

"It is." Wufei assured him. "Mother wouldn't want it any other way. In fact she would be offended if you would stay anywhere else. Is everyone ready?"

"Yep," Trowa nodded. He had tipped the driver and made sure nothing…and nobody, had been left behind in the limousine.

###

Wufei's mother looked almost too young to have a son of his age. She was a small and slender woman with full black hair and dark, gentle eyes, who greeted them warmly.

"Look at you," she pinched Duo's cheek after shaking hands with everyone else. "Are you eating enough? You have lost weight since I saw you last. Doesn't he look skinny, Wu Fei?"

"He isn't skinny. He looks just fine, Mother," Wufei replied.

"Oh, what do you know? You look like a beanstalk yourself. Young people these days never eat enough."

"Don't fret about the boy, Li Yu," his grandfather jumped in to his defense as he slowly made his way into the sitting room. "He's never liked to be fussed over and he never will."

He turned toward the six young men, looking them over with alert eyes. "So, all of you are going to the same school as my grandson?"

"More or less," Wufei explained. "Treize is my professor. He teaches history. Milliardo here already graduated, but the others are Juniors just like me. I'm sure you remember Duo, and this is Heero, Quatre and Trowa. Everybody, this is my Gong-Gong, my mother's dad. Where is Po-Po?"

"She is upstairs. Give her a few more minutes before you go to see her." He winked and lowered his voice in a conspiratorial way. "Old women need a little longer to make themselves presentable."

"I may be old, but my hearing still works," a female voice came back from the second floor. "Come upstairs, Wu Fei, and don't listen to your Gong-Gong spout nonsense. I would like to meet your friends."

"Oops." Wufei's grandfather gave another wink.

Duo smirked and even the others had a hard time keeping a straight face.

Mrs. Chang excused herself, stating that she was needed in the kitchen.

"Let me know if there is anything you need," she told her guests.

"I'd better go make myself useful, too," her father added. "I'm sure I'll see all of you later. "

"We will, Gong-Gong," Wufei promised. "Alright," he told his friends. "Let's go meet my grandmother."

The family matriarch was waiting in the upstairs living room looking every inch the person of authority that she was. One look at her and one could tell who was running this household.

Politely Wufei introduced his friends one after the other. She shook hands with each of them, except Duo who got a hug instead. But before the young man could pull away she looked at him sternly.

"I am angry with you?"

"What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do, I'm upset about." She raised one finger shaking it at him. "You promised to email me at least once a month and tell me how things are going. It's been nearly 10 weeks since I have heard from you. You have become almost as bad as a certain grandson of mine."

Duo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize; do better. Or…" she warned playfully. "I will have to come over there myself."

With that, the old lady turned toward Treize. "So, you are Alexander's grandson?!"

"The one and only," he confirmed with a slight bow.

"I have to thank you for returning the charm to our family, and for letting us know what happened to Alexander. My grandparents had wondered about that for a long time, I'm sure."

"Yes well, my great grandfather is the one who really deserves all the credit for the return of the charm." Treize smiled politely. "By taking great care of preserving it along with its story, I mean."

"Yes, of course." she nodded. "My grandson has told me a little about Alexander, and I'm beginning to feel like I know him."

"I know what you mean," the professor agreed. "I feel the same about Cheung and Mei-Lin."

"Then maybe, while you are here we can sit down one day and exchange a few more stories."

"I would love that." Treize gazed into the direction where he could feel Alexander's presence. _And I think so would he._

The ghost moved slowly toward the old woman who suddenly pulled up her shoulders and shivered.

"Is it just me, or is it becoming a bit chilly. Be a dear, Wu Fei and close the window for me."

"Well, it is still winter," he reminded her as he moved to follow her request.

His eyes search the room for any sign of Alexander. It was moments like these that he wished he too had the ability to sense the ghost.

"Say," his grandmother asked. "Have you and your friends made any plans yet?"

"We were thinking of having lunch in Chinatown, and see the parade if we get a chance," Wufei explained. "Would you like to come along?"

"Do I look like I could keep up with a bunch of young guys like you?" the old woman laughed. "Besides, there are still a thousand little things to do before tonight's dinner. No, you go and have fun. Show your friends what Chinese New Year is all about."

###

After their visit with his grandmother Wufei showed his friends to their rooms.

"You guys probably want to freshen up and change, and then we should leave. I'm not sure about you, but I'm starting to get hungry. The kitchen has been off limit for the male members of the family since yesterday," he complained. "So all I got for breakfast was a bowl of cold cereal."

"I can only imagine how hectic things must get preparing for such a big feast," Treize remarked with a smile. "How many people are going to be here tonight anyway?"

The younger man gave a little shrug "Thirty…Thirty-five… including children; give or take a couple."

"Geez!" Heero exclaimed. "Your mother is doing all the cooking herself, or has she hired a chef or something? I've heard that's not uncommon."

"Some families do," Wufei agreed. "It's also becoming more common for some people to go out for Chinese New Year, but in my family it's somewhat of a tradition for the women to come together and prepare the meal themselves using old recipes that have been passed down for generations. Some of my aunts and cousins came over yesterday to help my mother and Po-Po."

"Will there be zongzi*?" Duo asked hopefully?

"Yes," his friend laughed. "You will have your favorite rice. And I happen to know Po-Po made a few extra and put them in the freezer for you to take home."

"Yay!"

"By the way, now that you are here and can't bail out on me anymore I probably should warn you… Tonight is going to be loud and busy. Kids running around, everyone will be talking your head off and all the women will try to make you eat at least one more dumpling or have a bite of some dish you are really not sure you want to try…"

Quatre just grinned. "Sounds a lot like a family-get-together at my house."

"Or at mine," Milliardo added with a shrug.

"So, when do you suggest we should be leaving?" Treize asked.

Wufei checked his watch. "How does 12:30 sounds? We can't stay out too long either, I'm afraid. As the first…or only… son I'm expected to be here to greet the guests when they start arriving."

The professor nodded understandingly. "See you in a bit then."

With that the group split up, disappearing behind the doors of their respective rooms.

Milliardo dropped his overnight bag next to the bathroom door and stepped to the window to open the curtains. The view was incredible.

"Say ," he asked his fiancé as he slowly turned. "Do you have any idea what happened to Wufei's father? Wufei never speaks of him which led me to believe that he and his mother might have separated. But if his parents are still living in this house that can't be the case, can it?"

"No." Treize shook his head as he spread out a towel over the freshly cleaned bedspread before setting his bag onto it. He was the kind of person who liked to unpack his things, even if he stayed only for a night or two, while Milliardo could happily live out of a suitcase for weeks. "I asked Duo about it. He told me Wufei's father died, cancer or something, when Wu was only four or five years old. But not even he was sure about it; apparently illness is something not much talked about."

"Hmm…" Milliardo mused and then after brief moment. "Are you going to take the first shower?"

###

Quatre was wearing shorts when the friends met up again about 30 minutes later. The others had changed into short-sleeved shirts.

"Can you believe the weather?" the young man raved. "At home we could bundle up right now."

"You look like a tourist." Duo remarked with a grin.

"That's what I have been trying to tell him." Trowa agreed.

Quatre stuck out his tongue at both of them. "I AM a tourist, so sue me."

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Wufei asked. "Is everyone here…including…umm…him."

"Actually," Quatre scratched his head. "Alexander asked if it was okay for him to stay behind."

Treize raised one suspicious eyebrow. "What's he up to?"

"Nothing." the young man shook his head. "He just said that he isn't getting any younger, and all the excitement is getting to him, so he just wanted to take it easy for a while. I packed a couple of books for him he said he was going to read."

The professor didn't seem completely convinced. But Wufei shrugged.

"Maybe it IS better this way. The streets in Chinatown will be bustling today. Although I would hate for him to miss anything. I was a little concerned about getting separated during the parade or something."

"Fine," Treize finally agreed. "But if he gets himself into trouble he is going to be under house arrest for the next 50 years."

"Alright then," Duo urged. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Just as the small group was leaving the house a car pulled up.

"That's my aunt," Wufei explained. "Mei-Lin's mother. That probably means…"

The words had not fully left his mouth when a young girl…woman, they all recognized from the photograph with Duo and her cousin, slipped out of the backseat.

"Hey there Fei, Duo!" She waved at them as she walked closer.

Wufei mumbled something under his breath about wishing they would have left five minutes earlier.

"Those must be your friends Aunty Li has been talking about. Will you introduce us, Fei?"

"Maybe later, we are just about to leave," he replied. "And stop butchering my name. It's Wufei."

She didn't seem to notice the curtness in his voice or perhaps was just used to it.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"Chinatown," Milliardo, who thought that Wufei was a little rude to his cousin, volunteered. "Wufei was going to show us around after we had lunch."

From the car a woman, who most definitely had to be Li-Yu's sister, called out for Mei-Lin to come and help her.

"Sorry, Mom," the girl replied with a smile, "Cousin Fei and his friends just invited me to have lunch with them."

"What the…" Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Whenever did we…"

"Please!" his cousin pleaded in a hushed voice. "If I don't go with you I'll be stuffing dumplings from here till eternity. Can you really live with that on your conscience.?"

Heero gave a quiet laugh, and Treize just shrugged.

"The more the merrier, they say."

Wufei snorted in defeat. "Fine. But remember, you owe me big time for this."

"Thanks." she smiled sweetly. "So, where are we going to have lunch?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's note:

zongzi- packages of glutinous rice and sweet or savory fillings wrapped in banana leaves.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

_Italian = flashback or thought_

**Bold= emphasis**

Text between \\ \\ = spoken in Chinese

A big "Thank You!" goes to KT for beating this story so fast. I could not have posted the chapters as quickly without her help.

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Luck Charm<br>**  
>Chapter 6<p>

In the end Mei-Lin's 'self-invitation' proved itself a blessing in disguise. It turned out that she was familiar not only with all the good restaurants but also knew which stores to visit.

They ended up having lunch at the Jade Garden, Chinatowns' famous Dim Sum restaurant, only because Mei-Lin was going to school with the owner's grandson. A quick phone call from her secured a large table on the patio, from where they could observe the hustle and bustle in the streets. The food was delicious, from stuffed dumplings, buns and turnip cakes to curried cuttlefish and fried chicken feet.

After their meal the gang took a long walk down the main street, stopping occasionally to check out a store or street vendor, and by the time they returned to the Chang residence they were lugging bags of souvenirs and knick-knacks to take home as gifts for their families. Milliardo had also bought a black, mandarin-collared silk shirt for his fiancé, plain but yet very elegant looking. Treize had returned the favor by getting a similar shirt of deep red color with golden embroidery for Milliardo.

"At times like these, I appreciate not having a family," Duo joked as he was helping to carry bags for Quatre who had spent a small fortune buying souvenirs for all of his sisters and their children.

"…or being an only child." Treize added with a smirk.

"Seems as though you had fun." Wufei's grandfather, who was greeting them at the front door, remarked with a look at the bags and packages. "I just hope nobody tried to rob you blind. Chinese merchants can be very sly when you are not careful."

"Don't worry, Bo-Gong, I was with them." Mei-Lin replied self-confident.

"Right," the old man smiled. "Nobody steals the butter off **your** bread."

Wufei just mumbled something under his breath.

"Well, thanks for lunch, Fei. I'd better go and see if I am needed in the kitchen before mother has a meltdown."

"Wait, Mei-Lin." Heero stopped her. "You think it would be okay if I came with you? I'd love to watch or even help if I could."

"Seriously?" She looked at him as thought she was questioning his sanity.

"Seriously," Duo confirmed. "He loves to cook and always tries new stuff."

"Hmmm…" Mei-Lin looked at her Great-Uncle who shrugged.

"They don't exactly like us…men…in the kitchen when they are busy, but I think Po-Po might make an exception today. Come on…Heero it was, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"In that case, I think I might join you." Duo offered, handing Quatre the bags he had been carrying.

Milliardo snorted. "You are just hoping to do some early taste testing."

"Well, someone has to?" the braided young man grinned. "Right?"

As the four of them headed toward the kitchen Wufei checked the time. It was shortly after 3 pm.

"I'd better go get changed. Never know when the first guests get here. Mother will probably serve tea soon. I'm sure she will want all of us to join."

"More food?" Trowa groaned. "I think I shouldn't have eaten those last two steamed dumplings."

"How about carrying all those bag upstairs for me… in a sprint," Quatre suggested cheekily. "Exercise is supposed to be good for your digestion."

###

"Alexander?!"

Quatre had the feeling that something wasn't right even before he noticed that the diary, which had been sitting on the little oval dressing table, was gone.

" What is it?" Trowa could tell from the look on Quatre's face that something was wrong.

"I can't sense Alexander. He must have left the room whilst we were gone."

"Maybe he just went next door?" The other youth suggested.

"Maybe." Quatre didn't sound completely convinced.

Nevertheless, after checking the balcony just to be sure, the young man knocked at the room next to theirs.

"Come in!" The professor called out.

He and Milliardo were trying on their new shirts when Quatre entered.

"What's up?"

The younger man grimaced slightly. "Don't get angry, okay, but I can't seem to find Alexander. He wouldn't be with you by chance, would he?"

"No, I don't think so. Alexander? " Treize checked their own balcony and even the bathroom.

"I knew it," he sighed."We should have never left him alone. We'd better tell Wufei."

"Tell me what?"

Their friend was leaving Duo and Heero's room after dropping off some shopping bags.

"Apparently Alexander has wandered off on his own," Milliardo explained, whilst Treize just scowled.

"Well… he can't be that far, right? He has to stay close to the diary."

"He took the diary."

"Oh!"

There was a moment of thoughtful silence before Wufei suggested. "Let's look for him, maybe he is just sitting in the garden or taking a tour through the house."

###

"\\Yu-Li, do you have something to do for these two?\\ " Wufei's grandfather asked as he led Duo and Heero into the large kitchen. "\\They asked if they could watch or help somehow.\\"

Both his wife and his daughter were making dumplings, filling and sealing them with a speed that showed years of experience. Mei-Lin's mother was chopping cabbage at the other side of the room and three other women were busying themselves at the stove and the sink.

"Hmm…" Wufei's mother mused. "I'm sure we need more vegetables washed and cut… And the roasted pork for the Cha Sui Bao needs to be pulled."

"Mei-Lin can take care of that!" her mother interrupted. " Why don't you two help me with the sweet buns we will be serving with tea later on? The dough should be just about ready."

She wiped their hands and showed them where to wash theirs, and then handed them two pristine aprons.

"Have you made buns before?" The old lady asked as she reached for a large bowl with dough that had been resting on the windowsill in the warm sun. Duo was faster and carried the bowl to the table for her, earning himself a appreciative nod.

"Trowa gave me a recipe for German 'Hefe-kloesse', a steamed dumpling made from yeast dough. Wufei claims it looks and tastes a lot like plain buns," Heero replied. He had made them a few times in the past, because they froze easily and made great 'after-midnight- study-snacks' but he had never filled them with anything.

"\\Ba-Ba, I don't think we have enough chairs for the kids table," Yu-Li told her father before he could leave the kitchen. "Could you find Wu Fei and ask him to check if there are any left in the storage shed. If not \\"

\\I'll go!\\ Mei-Lin offered. "\\I'm faster.\\"

"\\Thank you,\\" her aunt nodded.

###

Remembering that Wufei was going to deliver Heero's bags to their room the young girl headed toward the east wing. But even though she knocked at all the guest rooms she couldn't find her cousin, or anyone else for that matter. As she climbed back down the stairs to check the garden, Mei-Lin suddenly smelled the faint scent of incense.

Every New Year her aunt set up a small family shrine in one of the spare rooms downstairs, filled with flowers, pictures, ancestral tablets and incense burners, where the family later would make their food offerings and pray to the ancestral spirits. Maybe Wufei was paying his respects early. Or he was just showing the room to his friends; she remembered him talking about a tour through the house later on.

The door to the room was closed. Slowly and quietly Mei-Lin pulled it open, sticking her head into the room. "Fei, are you…"

She swallowed the rest of the sentence as the breath caught in her throat. Across from her on the long table, between the pictures of her great-great-grandfather and his wife, a incense stick, nearly burned to the stump, was slowly smoldering, while a second stick was hovering above it in an angle, as though some ghostly hand was trying to ignite it.

With a little shriek the girl jumbled back, startled and wide-eyed, throwing the door closed behind her before her knees gave out under her.

As a child she had heard many stories about ancestral spirits. She knew that they were included in her family's celebrations by offering food, tea and prayers. And her parents used to warn her when she threw a tantrum or acted bad that the ancestors were watching. But those were just that; stories and myths…or were they?

##

Wufei and his friends were returning from their search of the garden when someone's shriek alarmed them.

"Mei-Lin!"

The young man dashed across the room and through the hall in the direction the sound had come, followed by Milliardo, Treize, Trowa and Quatre. Across a door, near the backstairs, they found the girl, crumbled on the floor, with her back against the wall. Her face was pale white and her eyes wide in terror.

"Are you alright?" In spite of his constant quarreling and squabbling with his cousin, Wufei sounded genuinely concerned. "What happened?"

"Someone…something is in there." Mei-Lin pointed at the closed door. "I saw it move… the joss stick…."

Wufei frowned, as Treize reached out to help the young woman to her feet.

"Thanks." she whispered. "I know this sounds crazy, but…"

"In there?" her cousin interrupted, his right hand reaching for the door handle.

"No, don't!" Mei-Lin grabbed his arm. "I swear, something is in there."

Quatre exchanged a brief gaze with Wufei, nodding ever so slightly.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, he could feel Alexander's presence as clear as day. The ghost was definitely inside that room.

Surprisingly gently Wufei freed himself from his cousin's grip.

"Nothing is in there," he stated firmly. "Aside from Mother's decorations and tablets."

"But the incense is burning, you can smell it even out here," Mei-Lin insisted.

"That's because I lit it earlier when I was showing the guys around." Her cousin lied without even batting an eyelid.

He pulled the door open, stepped into the room and looked around. The joss stick had nearly burned down. Wufei took it from the decorated holder and extinguished it in a bowl of water, set out for that very purpose. As he turned his head the young man noticed the leather-bound diary on the table nearby.

_So this is where you have been? I suppose even ghosts need some time of reflection_. For a brief moment it occurred to Wufei that everyone Alexander had known in his lifetime - including old man Harold, who had passed away just before Christmas - was gone by now.

He reached for the diary, holding it up to Milliardo.

"This is the book you were looking for, isn't it?"

"It is," his friend confirmed as he reached for the book. "I must have left it here earlier. Silly me. I'd better take it to my room right now."

"Speaking of silly." Wufei turned to his cousin. "There is nothing in there, see."

"But I saw…" Mei-Lin shook her head, grinning sheepishly. "You are probably right. Maybe just the smoke and the light playing tricks on my eyes."

"Probably."

"By the way, Aunty Li asked if you can get a few extra chairs from storage? Apparently there will be more children than expected."

###

"This is a storage shed?" Milliardo asked as the quintet reached the small, one story building. Made of brick and mortar to match the manor it didn't look like any storage building he knew, but more like a mother-in-law house.

"It used to be the servants quarters or something at one point, I think," Wufei explained with a shrug as he unlocked the door. "When I was little we used to play here, but now we use it mainly for storing stuff. Po-Po and Gong-Gong used to have a little house near Palm Springs, where they used to spent the winter. A few years ago the area got hit by a wildfire and flooding soon after. In the end they decided it was easier to sell the place than to try fixing all the water damage. Any furniture and stuff that was still salvageable was stored here."

He found the light switch by the door with his left hand and as he pushed it down a couple of lamps flickered to life above their heads.

A small, narrow entrance hall led into a large room filled with bookshelves, tables and other random furniture pieces, some looking old enough to have come over on the boat from China. Somehow the place reminded Milliardo of his grandmother's attic back when he first moved into her house.

"Will folding chairs do?" Quatre asked, gesturing at about a dozen or so wooden chairs, folded and lined up against the wall at the other side of the room.

"I suppose," Wufei replied. "If we somehow can get to them. Sorry to make you guys help out like this."

Trowa just shrugged the apology off. "Don't worry about it. It's the least we can do."

"I completely agree," Treize nodded. "Now let's see if we can move away some of that furniture to clear a path to those chairs."

Before the last word even left his mouth one of the chairs in the back of the room shook as it was lifted into the air. It hovered there for a brief moment before moving over a table and a cloth-draped commode toward Trowa who reached out to grab it.

"Thanks." the young man passed the chair on to Milliardo as the ghost already was fetching the next one. "I suppose, not having a solid body can have its advantages."

Alexander had apologized after they had left the manor house. It was obvious that he felt terrible about having scared Mei-Lin half to death.

"Don't worry about it," Wufei had assured him. "She will get over it. She is tougher than she looks."

Milliardo had smirked at the comment. "You know, this is the first time I've heard you give her a compliment."

"Tell her about it, and I'll deny every word." his friend smirked back.

Less than ten minutes later eight wooden chairs had been moved and stacked against the wall outside the door.

"Thanks Alexander, that should do it," Wufei decided. "I don't think we will need more than that."

"What are those?" Quatre who had been looking around the room, gestured at a couple of thick books lying on a table beneath one of the windows.

"Hmm…" Wufei frowned. "Looks like photo albums."

Stepping closer the young man picked one of them up. The albums appeared to have gone through the flood. Their bindings looked stained and dirty, and speckled with mildew in some places. But someone had gone toh great length trying to preserve what was left of them. Parchment paper had been placed between the pages to keep them from sticking together while they dried.

"They look old," Milliardo remarked, looking over Wufei's shoulder, while Alexander started thumbing through the second book.

"Probably my grandmother's. After her brother died she took possession of all the old Long family heirlooms," his friend explained.

"Those pictures must be priceless memories. I wonder if they can be restored?" Treize mused.

"For the most part probably," Wufei replied. "We might have the equipment to do it at the school lab. Alexander, do you mind carrying these back to the house for me?"

###

"Where is Wu Fei?" Yu-Li asked as family and guests settled down for afternoon tea.

"He said he was going to take a quick shower and change, and then join us" Quatre explained.

"Well then, no reason for all of us to wait," Wufei's grandmother decided gesturing at a huge plate of freshly steamed buns. "Help yourselves. These two young men here," she smiled at Duo and Heero, "have worked hard making baozi, let's not waste their effort."

"Let me guess…" Trowa reached for one of the delicious snacks. "The somewhat oversized ones came from Duo's hands, and the perfectly round ones that look like flawless copies of each other were made by Heero; I could bet he even measured out the filling for each of them…."

A amused chuckle from Wufei's mother and her sisters indicated that the young man was right on the ball.

"…and of course the buns that are shaped like longevity peaches came from the hands of someone with experience, Mrs. Chang or Mrs. Shen I would guess."

"Very good," the older woman laughed. "but can you also tell what they are filled with?"

"That takes a little bit more investigating." Trowa smirked as he bit into his bun. "Red bean paste! Mystery solved."

"Are we solving mysteries?"

Heads turned at the sound of Wufei's voice, and Milliardo nearly gasped. Their friend was wearing a black and gold changshan, a traditional long shirt, over a pair of silk pants which looked simple but at the same time very elegant on him. One had to have both the right figure and poise to make it work, and Wufei, no doubt about, it possessed both.

Even Alexander seemed amazed. For just one moment - the ghost later admitted - he could have sworn he was looking at his old friend Cheung Long.

"Come, join us." Wufei's grandmother gestured at the empty seat at the table before reaching for the teapot to fill her grandson's cup.

"Thanks, Po-Po. One second, there is something I want to show you."

The young man left the room only to return a few moments later with the two photo albums they had brought back from the storage building earlier.

"These are yours aren't they?"

"Oh my!" the old lady reached for one of the books. "I thought we had thrown them away when we cleaned out that house."

"I couldn't," her husband told her. "Not, knowing how much you treasured those photographs. I thought maybe I could save at least some of them. But I completely forgot."

"I might be able to." Wufei replied. "I could take them with me back to school. Most of them can be scanned, restored and reprinted. Do you mind, Po-Po?"

"Of course not." His grandmother had flipped the album open. "That would be wonderful. Oh look, Mei-Lin, there is your mother as a baby. This must be shortly after we came to his country. She was such a cute little girl, wasn't she?"

"Mother!" Yu-Li's sister exclaimed.

Everyone laughed as they gathered around to look at more family pictures. Even Alexander who had been keeping his distance was drawing closer to take a look. Half way through the second album they found photos of Wufei and Mei-Lin's great-grandfather, his siblings and parents.

"Look!" Wufei suddenly pointed at one faded photograph showing thee people; a woman in a long dress seated in a chair and two men standing behind her.

"That's Alexander with Cheung and Mei-Lin." Treize gasped.

Heero nodded. "It was probably taken the weekend when they were in Peking. Back then they did have photograph studios in Peking, didn't they?"

"Most likely," the professor agreed.

"Wufei **does** look a bit like his great-great-grandfather, doesn't he?" Quatre pointed out.

"Now that you are mentioning it, he really does," even Wufei's mother agreed. "And Mei-Lin, I think you look just like your great-great-grandmother."

"Maybe a little," the young girl shrugged. "If I would put my hair up like that."

"Give it a try some day, I think it will look pretty."

"I might do just that. Maybe tonight."

"You are welcome to borrow a cheongsam from me," her aunt offered.

"Thanks."

"Mrs. Shen," Treize asked. "Would it be alright for me to get a copy of this photograph?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sure my grandparent would want you to have it. They were lucky to have a good friend like Alexander. Just as Wufei seems to be lucky to have all of you as his friends. I've heard you even helped to set up some chairs for the party tonight. How nice of you."

"Glad to assist, considering the kindness with which you are taking care of all of us," Milliardo replied.

"In that case…" Mirth sparkled in Grandpa Shen's eyes. "…maybe one or two of you wouldn't mind helping me hang up a few more lanterns after tea."

"Gong-Gong!" Wufei admonished, but Treize waved away his friend's objection.

"Really, Wufei, it is no trouble. We are happy to help out," he assured his friend.

_If this is how Alexander was treated at the Long House, no wonder he was beginning to feel like part of the family. _

With a soft smile the professor looked in the direction where he could feel Alexander's ghostly presence.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's note: And so we are only one very short Epilogue away the end of the story. Time for me to think about what to write next. As I stated in my Christmas story this year I will be concentrating on finishing The Piano and The Museum (both from the Ghost Detective universe) as well as Spirit of the Blue Eyed Wolf. But I also might work a bit on Blood Ties every once in a while depending on the mood I am in.

Feel free to let me know which of the above mentioned stories I should work on next. I will take your votes into consideration.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

_Italian = flashback or thought_

**Bold= emphasis**

Text between \\ \\ = spoken in Chinese

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Luck Charm<br>**  
>Epilogue<p>

It had been a long night, yet Wufei had woken unusually early and was unable to go back to sleep. Determined to work off some of those five million calories he had consumed during dinner the night before the young man had headed for the courtyard and given the mook jong a good workout.

Drenched in sweat the young man dropped down on a bench. He opened his water bottle and wiped his forehead with a soft terry cloth towel. As he was about to takea sip from the cool water Wufei caught a movement from the corner of his eyes. His head snapped up as the mook jong slowly started to move. At the first instant he thought the wind had caught the arms of the wooden dummy causing them to spin, but then he realized that he couldn't even feel as much a slight breeze.

"Alexander?!" He asked quietly.

As though in response the dummy moved a little faster.

"Do spirits feel the occasional need to work out, as well?" Wufei's voice was laced with amusement. "I had no idea you are into martial arts. Maybe someday we can practice together."

Setting down the water bottle, the young man rose to his feet and stepped toward the mook jong when he suddenly felt a vision form before his mind's eye.

::: Begin Flashback :::

_The mook jong was still there, or at least a very similar version of it, but the courtyard was larger, surrounded by walls made of natural stone, and the sun was higher in the sky. Alexander, dressed only in a pair of navy trousers was the one pummeling the dummy… or more precisely was being pummeled by it, while he…or rather Cheung was barking out commands._

_"Strike right!... Left!... Block…High! Too Slow!"_

_"Are you still not done torturing our guest, Cheung?" a somewhat amused, feminine voice asked. _

_He turned his head to see Mei-Lin Long enter the courtyard with a basket of steamed buns, followed by a young servant girl carrying a tray with tea._

_"__**This**__ was not my idea, as you know." her husband reminded her._

_"But you are enjoying it, nevertheless." she accused with a smirk. "Will the two of you at least sit down for tea with me?"_

_Alexander finally stepped away from the dummy. Yan, the servant girl, handed him a towel which he accepted with a nod. He wiped the sweat from his face, grimacing at the bruises that were already beginning to form on his lower arms and legs._

_"Are you finished?" Cheung asked his friend. "Does this mean I can get some practice in now?"_

_"Please, go right ahead," Alexander replied as he settled down at the table. "I'll just sit here and lick my wounds."_

_Concern crossed Mei-Lin's face._

_"You are injured?"_

_"Only in my pride," he laughed. "It is just an expression."_

_The young woman shook her head as she started to pour the tea. "Sometimes I do not understand English expressions. They can be so… confusing"_

_"Are they any more confusing than the words of Confucius?" Alexander teased._

_"His words are not confusing, just full of deeper meaning."_

_"I stand corrected."_

_For a while the young man watched his friend; his movements so fast and smooth it looked almost like he was dancing. _

_"Why does it look so easy and effortless when he does it?" Alexander looked at Mei-Lin. "There is some kind of trick, is there not?"_

_"No trick," she assured him. "Only hard work and years of practice."_

_"Listen to her!" Cheung finished his routine, stepped back and bowed. "Mei-Lin has trained for almost as long as I have."_

_He too accepted a towel from Yan as he walked over to the table. _

_Alexander gave Mei-Lin a surprised look. "You practice Kung-Fu? I had no idea. Are you as good as him?"_

_"As good?" she laughed. "I used to defeat him all the time when we fought. But now that we are married I'm not allowed to anymore." She gave Cheung a impish look. "It would be embarrassing for a husband to be beaten up by his wife."_

_Cheung just snorted. _

_"Come to think of, I have not even seen you practice for a while now."_

_"I don't think it would be good right now," his wife replied._

_"Yes, that is right, you haven't been feeling well."_

_"You are not well?" Alexander asked, concern in his voice. "Have you seen a physician? Our ship's doctor is a very capable man. I could set up a appointment for a consultation with him."_

_"Thank you, that's very kind, but not necessary."_

_"Are you certain? It would be no trouble at all."_

_"I am certain," she assured him as she reached for a fresh bun, dipping it into a small saucer filled with a deep brown liquid before taking a bite and savoring it with obvious delight._

_"What's that, if I may ask?" Alexander inquired curious. _

_"Fish sauce."_

_"Fish sauce?!" Cheung echoed, a expression of disgust crossing his face. "…with your lotus bun? How can you eat such a thing. No wonder you keep getting sick every morning."_

_Alexander raised one eyebrow. "No Kung Fu practice…morning sickness… and craving for strange food…? I am no expert, but I can't help but wonder…are congratulations in order?"_

_Cheung frowned, but suddenly his puzzled expression changed and his eyes widened as he grasped the meaning of his friend's words._

_"Mei-Lin?"_

_"I'm sorry, I wanted to wait until I was sure before telling you."_

::: End Flashback :::

Wufei felt almost disappointed as the vision faded.

_So the child she was pregnant with had to be mine and Mei-Lin's great-grandfather. He was, if I remember correctly, the eldest of three brothers. There might have been a girl somewhere in-between, but I think she died in infancy._

"Thank you." The young man hesitated, his eyes locked in the direction where he suspected the ghost. "Um…" He cleared his throat. "Alexander, tonight, my family will go to the temple again. We will be burning incense and praying to our ancestors. It is considered a very personal and private affair, but I would like to invite you to come along. I am sure Cheung and Mei-Lin would want you to be there. Will you come?"

Wufei wasn't sure if the gentle breeze ruffling his hair was just that, a breeze, or the soft touch of Alexander's ghostly hand. Nevertheless, he smiled softly.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Author's note: Another story finished. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I enjoyed writing it. I'm still taking votes on what to write next. Check the author's notes in chapter 6 to see what the options are.

*mook jong (for short) or mook ya jong - wooden training dummy


End file.
